Heaven's Requiem
by AnyWalker
Summary: Shion sabe que el perdón máximo de un dios nunca es en vano, pero aún desconoce hasta donde las deidades son capaces de pedir de ellos. Las manecillas del reloj comienzan a correr contra su cordura, y la vida de una mujer depende de que el joven Patriarca deje de temer al futuro, después de todo, los sueños están contados y los respiros de ambos también. Terrible resumen, perdón.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me corresponde, a excepción de la OC que toma el tema principal de la historia.

Espero sea de su agrado al menos un poco, y pueda saber si tumbarlo o seguir con la historia. Es la primera vez que me tomo el tiempo de crear un fanfiction fuera del universo del kpop o de alguna otra cosa.

Capitulo 1:

Un respiro que se apretaba desde la garganta, el quejido de la vida rogando por un par de segundos y los golpes del miedo que dejaban marcadas las huellas de la ansiedad sobre la tierra en forma de pies pequeños abrazados de oro. Las suplicas acariciaban con silencio labios resecos mientras el ruido se apoderaba de extensas hebras de oscuros cabellos dignos del mismo rey del inframundo. No había más por lo cual correr, no tenía lugar donde esconder los miedos ni la sangre fresca que le corrían por las palpitantes venas divinas; el final se le amarraba al cuello como los brazos de las amantes avergonzadas que apretaban sólo cuando tenían a la presa sudorosa bajo su encanto.

Los brotes de primavera sonaron lastimeros bajo el calzado dorado, que apresurado le llevaban por medio del asfixiante bosque que entre burlonas bromas le golpeaba a la cara con los brazos de sus hijos más pequeños, causando un ardor tan ligero como penetrante sobre la reluciente piel escondida bajo el delgado manto de la seda más suave. La delgada figura, agotada del final que estaba marcando su vida, se giró sobre el delgado oro de sus pies mientras las delicadas flores que le adornaban el cabello en forma de tiara, por fin caían sobre la tierra que le lloraba desconsolada.

El aire tosco pero dulzón de la primavera le golpearon el rostro acalorado, dando un respiro de alivio sólo para que el mismo se le escapara por entre los labios en un tembloroso suspiro, los ojos almendrados se dilataron en el más puro de los terrores, el delicado rubor de las mejillas se perdió junto al escaso respiro que apenas rogaba por entrar al cansado cuerpo, y un penetrante dolor se le incrustó sobre el pecho.

Carmín… Las blancas telas que le guardaban con amor, ahora se teñían con brillos del rojo más costoso de obtener sobre la limitada tierra de los hombres, el color se le escapaba hacía los ropajes con la rapidez de los pestañeos aliviados que ahora efectuaban sus ojos opacos. El canto dolorido de las aves le arrullaron mientras su delgada figura caía sobre los brazos enfurecidos del hombre que le seguía. Nuevamente, había escapado de la crueldad que el odio vuelto persona quería imponer sobre su frágil cuerpo, aunque esta vez, le hubiera costado su vida mortal.

El hombre le juró encontrarla en su nuevo despertar antes de que esa vida se le fuera de las manos, y para sorpresa del mismo, la mujer sonrió con libertad marchita.

 _-Estaré esperando… Dios odiado por su mismo padre.-_

A miles de millas lejos de aquella escena lastimera, y siglos ya agotados sobre aquellos cuerpos arropados por el bosque, el cuerpo recién rejuvenecido de un hombre se alzó en medio de movimientos agitados y gotas perladas de sudor que le pegaban la piel con ganas en las sábanas. Los cabellos rubios y gráciles le abrazaron el rostro desencajado por la lástima, al tiempo que una de sus manos se sostenía al pecho apretado por la inseguridad de sus propios sueños. La cabeza le dolía a horrores mientras en vano intentaba asegurarse a si mismo de que todo era un sueño pesado por parte de los dioses.

-Las estrellas te están jodiendo, _Shion._ -

Era ese siempre el murmullo tosco que le brotaba de los labios en busca de consolarse en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, era lo único que podía hacer para bajar las inseguridades que le comían por las noches y las cuales intentaba apagar culpando a los dioses por esa nueva vida. "Todo tiene un precio", se decía cada vez que se despertaba empapado en sudor frío y con la cabeza al borde de partirse en dos.

 _ **"Todo tiene un precio y este es el tuyo."**_

* * *

Vale, es la primera vez que hago un fanfiction sobre Saint Seiya, y no tengo idea del porque me he tardado tanto, siendo que me gusta demasiado. Igual es la primera vez que uso Fanfiction net y no tengo verdadera idea de como usarlo.

Espero les gustara al menos un poco a pesar del tema algo opaco y lastimero que lleva la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino al respectivo autor de estos, a excepción de la OC principal que nada entre la historia._

* * *

 _Capitulo 2:_

El trino de las aves nunca le había parecido tan molesto como en ese momento, el joven Patriarca se llevó una de sus manos hasta la base de la nuca, presionando con calma los puntos tensos que se endurecían doloridos bajo la presión con la que se apretaban sus dedos a la piel. En verdad que los dolores de cabeza nunca habían sido lo suyo, al contrario, bastaba una pequeña migraña para tirarle por todo un día completo en la cama y eso si los recuerdos de las armaduras no le despertaban en mitad de las siestas con insistencia. Shion desvió la mirada del cargado jardín que se asomaba por los ventanales de la habitación del Patriarca y fijó sus pupilas marrones sobre el ligero alboroto de risas que venía desde el centro de la misma, en donde los doce caballeros dorados se encontraban reunidos como antaño, incluso la misma jovialidad de sus almas se mantenía intacta a pesar de haber sido arrancada de sus cuerpo en repetidas ocasiones.

El antiguo santo de Aries miró con ligero pesar a todos esos jóvenes que alguna vez fueron sus pequeños protegidos bajo su manto de Patriarca y maestro, no era la primera vez que la culpa le comía por dentro al pensar que todos ellos ya habían sufrido demasiado por toda una vida completa, y que aún así, ahí estaban de nuevo en pie con la misma promesa de proteger la tierra junto a la diosa que de rodillas ante todo el Olimpo, había rogado por el perdón de sus almas y una nueva oportunidad para todos. Shion no lograba comprender como era que el perdón máximos de las deidades les había sido otorgado, mucho menos cuando se habían alzado contras las mismas en más de una ocasión en nombre de la tierra y de la paz sobre esta. Con un suspiro pesado que le venía desde el alma, el joven Patriarca alzó la mirada hacía el techo abobado de la habitación mientras sus pensamientos eran ahora asaltados por el grácil rostro de una mujer que se desangraba entera en medio de frondosos árboles que lloraban su muerte, el dolor de la desconocida le golpeó el pecho con brutalidad y el desconcierto nuevamente le ahogó el corazón. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¿Podrías quitar esa cara de horror? Siento que en cualquier momento te pierdo.-

El rubio desconectó su mente por completo ante la familiar voz que le asaltaba desde detrás, el rostro nunca antes visto se olvidó en lo más recóndito de su cabeza para ser recordado después, y en un ágil movimiento de pies encaró al hombre de tez morena que le sonreía burlón al tiempo que cruzaba ambos brazos ataviados en oro sobre el pecho, bajo las espesas cejas castañas un cariño fraternal podía ser reconocido en los ojos tan viejos como el tiempo del Santo de Libra.

-Lo siento, Dohko… Todo esto de las noticias de Athena me tienen algo arisco.- las mentiras se le escaparon con naturalidad, buscando causar lo que fuera menos más preocupaciones en su antiguo amigo de armas. Sabía que mentir no estaba bien visto para su amistad, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para encarar al otro sin romperse en miedo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, lo sabes.- el santo le aseguró con firmeza, y una nueva sonrisa se dibujó sobre los gruesos labios. -Prometimos hacer buen uso de estas nuevas vidas, no echaremos a perder algo tan importante.-

La calma del castaño logró alejar momentáneamente los frescos temores que se apretaban con saña al corazón de Shion, sabía que todo estaba bien, y muchas veces había intentado aclararse consigo mismo y asegurarse que todos los sueños que le venían confundiendo desde hace semanas eran sólo productos del miedo que le causaba volver a pisar la tierra con la completa protección de Athena sobre su cuerpo. Una sonrisa ligera logró subir hasta los labios resecos del Patriarca, causando que ahora el rejuvenecido Santo de Libra respirara con alegría, tal vez, la edad mental comenzaba a afectarle hasta al borde de hacerle imaginar que aquella desconocida de sus sueños significaba realmente algo para su vida; en verdad que era más tonto que antes.

-Lamento haberte preocupado, sólo he tenido muchas cosas por la cabeza y me la tomo contra todo lo bueno que nos ha estado sucediendo.- se sinceró entre murmullos, no queriendo captar la atención de los otros santos dorados que ahora comenzaban un extraño juego de puños para matar tiempo. Shion rodó los ojos ante las actitudes infantiles que aún veía en los jóvenes, y entre risas propias la voz le traicionó ajena. -Estoy desperdiciando mi vida por una mujer que no conozco.-

-¿Te has follado a una desconocida?.-

La pregunta cortó de inmediato las risas del Patriarca hasta causar que un mueca de visible incomodidad le asaltara el rostro sin su permiso, las palabras se le colaron hasta el cerebro con vergüenza mientras que Dohko soltaba una sonora carcajada ante las reacciones que el rubio estaba regalando abiertamente.

-¿¡De qué carajos hablas!?.- indignado ante la pregunta tan falta de tacto, Shion soltó un un puñetazo que aterrizó certero al hombro descubierto de su amigo.

-¡Eh! No hay necesidad de ponerte violento, hombre.- las risas volvieron a brotar del Santo de Libra al tiempo que esquivaba otro casi certero golpe que tenía de destino su nariz. -No sería la primera vez que te acostaras con alguna mujer del pueblo, digo, todos en esta habitación lo hemos hecho mucho más de una vez.-

-¿Y por ello tienes qué gritarlo?.- molestia fue esta vez lo que adornó las palabras del Patriarca, al notar que el rostro de un rejuvenecido Saga le miraba curioso desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Con un suspiro, el alto joven se recargó contra una de las paredes cercanas y con pesar murmuró por lo bajo. -No me he follado a nadie en semanas, y tampoco he sentido el humor de hacerlo.-

-¿Por qué? ¿No has podido durar lo suficiente en la cama?.- la preocupación fue sincera de parte de Dohko más sólo logró una mirada de fastidio de parte del contrario.

-Puedo follar por bastante tiempo, te aseguro que no es eso.- masculló con irritación segura en la voz, y una mirada más desprotegida fue lo que le dio a su amigo logrando preocupar de sobremanera al Santo. -En mis sueños hay una mujer… No tengo ni idea de quien es, pero siempre es lo mismo, ella siempre muere frente a mi.-

Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Dohko, logrando que todo buen humor se opacara junto a la mirada del rubio carnero que ahora miraba con ligero desespero las baldosas brillantes que formaban el piso bajo sus pies. El Santo de Libra sintió una punzada de culpa bajarle los humos de las bromas pesadas que le recorrían la cabeza, preocupado por el desgaste emocional que ahora podía observar en el rubio, colocó su diestra sobre el hombro cercano del más alto.

-¿Por qué nunca mencionaste nada?.- no se sentía ofendido por la falta de confianza, al contrario, se sentía pesado por no haber sido capaz de notar con tiempo el dolor que venía acosando a su compañero y que nunca le había mencionado. -¿Hace cuánto está pasando eso?.-

-¿Recuerdas esa vez qué Linea de las amazonas hizo un escándalo en tu templo porque no la dejabas pasar hasta mis habitaciones?.- comentó en bajos susurros de incomodidad mientras Dohko le aseguraba con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza que lo recordaba a la perfección. No era fácil de olvidar, gracias a la energética mujer todos se habían enterado de que el Patriarca se enrollaba con ella en más de una manera. -Bueno, esa noche que me negué a verla fue luego de que la dejara en la cama, sufrí una jaqueca de mil demonios juntos y el rostro en llanto de una mujer me vino a la cabeza.-

El Santo de Libra alzó una de sus espesas cejas en confusión, nunca Shion se había sincerado con algo tan intimo como aquello, siempre se detenía a ser algo más "delicado" respecto al hablar de alguna mujer con la que hubiera gastado la noche, mucho más por todo el revuelo que la amazona había causado en las doce casas cuando esa noche él mismo se había negado a dejarla acceder más arriba del templo de Libra. Desconcertado, se pasó la mano por la mejilla buscando alguna conexión entre los sucesos, pero nada quedaba unido.

-Recuerdo bastante bien que Linea seguía gritando que nadie iba a follarla he ignorarla sólo así.- el recuerdo le causo cierta gracia, puesto que la amazona se había pensado indispensable en la vida del rubio sólo por haber pasado más de una noche en el mismo lecho que el Patriarca.

-Saltando la parte menos importante, Dohko.- le reprimió el joven rubio con clara molestia, no esperaba mucha discreción de parte del contrario pero al menos imploraba por un poco.- Fue luego de ello que todos esos sueños comenzaron a ocurrir, y se han vuelto cada vez más reales… Más nítidos siempre que se trata de verla.-

La preocupación comenzaba a hacerle mella en el alma a Shion, tanto que su rostro comenzaba a tornarse más mayor de lo que realmente era en esos momentos, incluso se podía mirar unas ligeras pero hinchadas lunas bajo los ojos del carnero que se comenzaban a tornar oscuras con el paso de los días. El Santo buscó al menos algo reconfortante para decirle, pero cuando las palabras a penas comenzaban a tomar forma en su cabeza, un trote ligero y agraciado resonó entre las paredes hasta acallar las voces externas que se habían alzado previamente desde los santos de oro. Con el intento de reconfortar al otro colgando de los labios, Dohko se giró sobre sus pies hasta ver con claridad la delgada figura femenina que se adentraba en la habitación, un báculo dorado se le afirmaba entre los pálidos dedos de las manos y el pequeño cuerpo vestido de blanco se movía con gracia entre las puras telas.

-Lamento la demora tan terrible, Santos de Oro. Quería su presencia para pedirles un último favor que costará de sus esfuerzos y su valor inigualable, Artemisa ha rogado desde los cielos por su ayuda para encontrar algo que le ha costado años de agonía; encontrar a la deidad del desequilibrio emocional y amor fiero en batalla, nuestra hermana menor, Equilia.-

Un grito de replica, un revuelo de oro mezclado con cabellos y un rostro desencajado de parte de los Santos dorados fue lo que respondió las peticiones de la joven Saori Kido. Nuevamente las manecillas del reloj les jugaban en contra.

* * *

La historia se compondrá de un avance algo lentillo, pero espero me tome menos partes de las que pienso que serán.

Cualquier comentario de los lectores serían bastante bien recibido, así sea con alguna queja constructiva o si bien les resulta agradable el rumbo de la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Buenas tardes! No sabía si era realmente buena idea subir alguna otra parte de esta historia (aún no lo estoy), pero supongo que esto no era tan mala idea, espero tener alguna respuesta sobre si seguir con este proyecto.

El fanfiction se basa completamente en Shion, y con el desarrollo futuro (si es que lo tiene) se tratará de la OC que planeo meter en la historia y que sólo he dejado ver en ligeros fragmentos. En serio espero que alguien disfrute de esto, al menos un poco.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, son propiedad de su respectivo autor y esto no va con fines de lucro ni de ganancia.**

* * *

Capitulo 3:

 _Dos horas, treinta minutos y cuarenta segundos._

Era el tiempo que había logrado contar y que les tomó a los santos dorados para hablar de la reciente petición que había hecho Athena, o al menos eso era de lo que estaba seguro Shion, puesto que un conflicto de opiniones se había presentado mucho antes cuando la diosa buscaba por todos los medios posibles calmar los ánimos de sus protectores. A pesar de que el tema ya estaba aclarado, el Patriarca seguía mirando con duda la figura de la pequeña deidad que le seguía explicando con lujo de detalle como Artemisa casi le suplicaba por su ayuda, una de sus cejas se alzó cuando notó algo en especial sobre la conversación que mantenía Athena casi por si sola.

-Disculpe, señorita.- le interrumpió suavemente, logrando captar la atención deseaba de parte de la ajena. -Tengo entendido que usted ya a tenido graves problemas con la señora Artemisa, así que ¿Por qué ella querría algo de usted?.-

-Supongo que es una forma de pagarle de vuelta.- comentó insegura, mientras la sonrisa que antes le adornó los labios, ahora se tornaba en una mueca temblorosa sobre las finas facciones.

-¿Pagarle de vuelta?.- repitió el rubio, notando con facilidad como su diosa parecía ligeramente pérdida a pesar de que esa misma pregunta debió haberla pensado con anterioridad.

-Tú más que nadie sabe que nada en la vida se da, al menos que tengas algo a cambio.- la mirada que le dedicó fue severa, más se suavizó con rapidez al reprenderse así misma por ser tan dura con el mayor. -La vida que les fue otorgada, no fue sólo por mis disculpas… Artemisa me ayudó a pedir el perdón de los dioses.-

Y como si las pesadillas más escondidas del rubio hubieran sido sacadas a la luz, la respuesta que tanto había temido por semanas ahora se la estaba dando sin problema alguno su diosa. Shion sabía que algo tan grande no podía ser sólo acto de la menor, pero había casi implorado porque así hubiera sido, habría rogado mil noches de ser posible que sus existencias no estuvieran nuevamente en las manos de otros, pero como una tremenda bofetada, la realidad volvía a despertarlo de forma dolorosa.

-Y ahora le está cobrando el favor que una vez le dio.- terminó por decirle, dado que era lo más lógico ahora que Athena le daba las señales del camino. Shion observó que asentía avergonzada, y un suspiró le dejó pronto. -¿Algún motivo en especial para pedirnos a nosotros?.-

-Ella sabe muy bien de lo que son capaces, y está al tanto de las habilidades que cada uno maneja.- comentó con calma, y los dedos le bailaron inconscientes sobre el regazo.

-Entonces, permitame acompañar a los caballeros que usted escoja para esto.-

-Pero Shion, tú eres el Patriarca, ¿Cómo…?.-

Las palabras se detuvieron con Saori cuando notó la determinación del antiguo caballero de Aries que ahora le miraba con algo desconocido, era como si algo dentro se hubiera encendido y brillara por sus orbes con una suavidad casi desapercibida. La verdad es que le alegraba, le conmovía de sobremanera como Shion aún mantenía su palabra de cuidar de las nuevas generaciones.

-Me a dicho que la deidad se oculta en Sicilia, ¿no?.- soltó al recordar la ligera platica que habían mantenido con los demás caballeros. -Si es así, yo podría guiarlos por la ciudad y dar luz verde de ocuparse una fuerza necesaria.-

-Gracias por todo lo que haces, Shion.- en verdad que lo agradecía desde lo más sincero del corazón, pues ese hombre se había convertido en un apoyo para el Santuario. -Entonces, te encargó la misión como alta prioridad por sobre todo lo demás y dejaré a tu cargo el que decidas que caballeros te acompañarán.-

-Prometo hacer lo posible por cumplir con sus deseos, Athena.-

Su cuerpo cedió en una ligera inclinación, al tiempo que sus ojos se posaban con seguridad sobre la infinita amabilidad de los ajenos, esta vez él se encargaría que ninguno de ellos tuviera que pasar la cuenta de los favores de los dioses. Shion se retiró sin mediar palabra alguna otra palabra, todo estaba claro y ahora recaía en su persona el lograr cumplir con algo tan egoísta como lo que pedía Artemisa de meros humanos que ya habían sufrido suficiente por el castigo de los dioses, y esta vez se prometía así mismo que no se repetirían los mismos sufrimientos sobre sus compañeros.

¡························································!

Pasos agitados, respiros entrecortados y pupilas que se comían el sol en un anhelo delirante, como si el sólo hecho de tenderle una mano amiga resultara insoportable. La delgada figura giró sobre oro y los interminables cabellos penetrados de negro le golpearon el rostro con dulzura. Los labios enrojecidos como manzana se movieron inseguros al hablar, las manos se alzaron en señal de un nuevo ruego de ayuda y las brillantes orbes se minaron con humedad.

Shion intentó alcanzar la mano con torpeza, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la desconocida estaba siendo asaltada por una daga dorada que se le metía hasta lo más hondo del pecho. El rubio gritó sin causar ruido alguno a su alrededor mientras el cuerpo cedía al suelo en un revoloteo de telas blancas.

-¡BASTA!.-

Esta vez el grito resonó entre las paredes de la habitación logrando traer a Shion de vuelta al tiempo que realmente estaba viviendo, distinguió que una de sus manos seguía extendida hacía el techo, como si con ello pudiera ser capaz de tocar a la mujer aunque fuera una sola vez. Lentamente, el rubio se incorporó sobre el lecho, notando que un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a subirle desde la nuca y le causaba un mareo innecesario, nuevamente se sentía vuelto mierda por culpa de un sueño que resultaba irrelevante en todo lo que vivía a diario.

Un gruñido se le escapó de los labios cuando la puerta de su habitación sonó con insistencia y una energética voz le pedía que saliera de la cama de _"una buena vez"_ para que pudiera poner en orden todo lo que le esperaba en el día. Shion comenzó a contar de forma regresiva desde diez, y no hubo ni llegado al cinco cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse sin problemas revelando al Santo de Libra que le miraba sonriente desde el marco de la puerta.

-¡Despierta y levántate, vago! ¡Es una hermosa mañana para buscar a una diosa miedosa de sus hermanas!.-

-¿Vago?.- repitió el rubio, notando sólo esa palabra de parte del energético castaño. Un movimiento inconsciente de su párpado izquierdo le advirtió que se estaba estresando muy pronto.

-Así es, ese rostro necesita mojarse antes de salir.- aseguró con una interminable sonrisa sobre los labios, notando que el contrario salía de la cama con aire indignado. -He reunido a un par de santos dorados, nos esperan en el primer templo y he trazado con ellos la ruta más viable que me diste ayer.-

Shion rodó los ojos ante los comentarios burlones del santo de libra, le dejó hablar sin interrupciones mientras buscaba algunas prendas de ropa que estaban fuera de sus clásicas túnicas de Patriarca, la tela le ajustó exacta al cuerpo como años antes había hecho y una sonrisa de satisfacción se le coló a los labios al sentir la familiar sensación que le daba tener puestas nuevamente cosas que había pensado nunca volver a usar.

-¿A quiénes les has pedido el favor?.- cuestionó curioso tras terminar de ajustar los ropajes simples que le vestían, miró de reojo al castaño y distinguió los clásicos ropajes chinos que solía usar con anterioridad.

-Bueno, sólo he solicitado el apoyo de tres personas.- se encogió de hombros, puesto que no consideraba buena idea llevar tantas personas y menos cuando todos estarían cargando con sus armaduras a sus espaldas. -Milo de escorpio, Camus de acuario y por supuesto, al pequeño Mu de aries.-

El rubio le miró incrédulo ante la extraña elección de caballeros que había tomado su viejo amigo, no era que le molestara, al contrario, sabía que todos eran capaces de una misión de aquel alcance pero le parecía extraño que el castaño no hubiera mencionado a alguno de sus santos de bronce, después de todo sabía que Dohko tenía una muy buena conexión con los más jóvenes de los santos de Athena.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos de una vez.- el suspiró fue acompañado de una sonrisa sobre los labios y una risa que brotó desde el rejuvenecido Dohko que le palmeaba el hombro de forma fraternal.

Shion no se detuvo a mirar detrás de si, no quería que el nuevo animo que el castaño estaba comenzando a contagiarle se viera apagado por los recuerdos de unos labios que le buscaban en silencio y de unas pequeñas manos que rogaban por ayuda.

¡·······························!

En la primera casa del zodiaco, los hombres ataviados en ropajes discretos se echaron sus respectivas cajas a sus espaldas cuando divisaron que el joven Patriarca y el santo faltante por fin aparecían a pies de la entrada, no ocupaban mediar palabra alguna para entender lo valioso que resultaba terminar aquel encargo de forma segura y satisfactoria para Athena.

Shion miró a cada uno de los presentes y una ligera calma se le apoderó del pecho cuando notó que todos estaban realmente cómodos con la decisión que había sido tomada por su diosa, sólo fueron necesarias un par de palabras de aliento de parte de Dohko para que todos los caballeros se pusieran en marcha hacia la salida del Santuario, el rubio observó por última vez la entrada del templo de Aries y una sonrisa repleta de nostalgia le brilló en los labios. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que marchaba fuera del Santuario en nombre de Athena y mucho más, desde aquel día que había ganado su armadura de Aries de parte del fiel Avenir.

Todo saldría bien, y llevaba en el corazón junto a su brazo derecho el orgullo de todos sus compañeros ya desvanecidos en el tiempo. Con una última sonrisa, Shion le dio la espalda al templo de Aries para marcharse tras los jóvenes guerreros que ahora llevaban en alto el nombre de Athena.

* * *

¿Review?

Sería muy visto algún comentario sobre el fic, si es que les a gustado y alguien a leído hasta aquí.

De antemano, muchísimas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer este pequeño pedazo de mi mente, en verdad que es valioso junto a algún comentario que puedan dejar.

PD: Lamento si la lentitud resulta molesta.


End file.
